lagrimas de sangre
by midory ouji
Summary: u/a no es la típica historia de q milk es la mejor amiga de bulma ... Vegeta no conoce a bulma en el primer cap .. como es posible el Mach de un bebé traiga felicidad en un momento de tristeza jeje mal sumary
1. Chapter 1

span lang="hi-IN" /span era una noche estrellada ,  
habia una mujer que corria desesperadamente mientras se agarraba el vientre , su respiracion era entre cortada y miraba todos lados queriendo pedir ayuda , pero era de noche era de noche en una epoca donde devian tener cuidado , de lo que hablaban o con quien se juntaban , tratar de no llamar la atencion...  
una niña escucho el grito de ayuda y miro por la ventana , vio como dos hombres llevaban por la fuerza a una joven, penso en pediìr ayuda pero sus padres no le creerian ...  
esa niña grabo en su memoria aquella cara rasgo de las princesas de esas q ella veia en la tele ,  
su pelo negro mas negro q la oscuridad y esos ojos negro azabache , mas nunca olvidaria su mirada ... tan oscura como la noche y ella sabe q la vio y se asusto tanto cuando aquella mujer tendio u mano pidiendo ayuda esos hombres llevaron a la mujer a una casa , con solo decir q no fueron nada amables con ella , la encerraron en una habitacion y fue tan duro el golpe que cayo inconciente horas despues -" mmm donde estoy "  
dijp la muchacha agarrandose con sus dos manos la cabeza -, estas detenida" se escucho una voz temblorosa y suave miro y ella pregunto -" ¿quien eres ?  
-" me llamo Bunny , bunny briefs " - se presento era una joven rubia piel blanca y no tan alta -' y tu ? como te llamas ? le pregunto bunny a la morena -"yo me llamo midory shiro " respondio mientras acariciaba su vientre -" se puede saber porque estamos aqui ?""  
-" tu lo sabes bien " la miro tristemente midory :" no ... no lo se "  
mirandola fijamente b:" de que grupo eras ?  
le pregunto bunny midory la miro sin entender " con qiien estas tiene q decirlo !  
exlamo bunny queriendo llorar m-"no te entiendp "respondio b-" ye acuerdas de algo ?  
como te trajeron ? cpmo te encontraron ?  
m-"mi hermana have poco tuvo un hijo ... fui a verla .  
me invito unos jugos mientras esperaba q llege mi marido del trabajo ( empiexa ay llorar )  
escuche el ruido del timbre mi hermana fue ...  
yo estaba en la cocina y ...  
escuche un disparo , sali corriendo (MIRO A BUNNY ) tenia miedo (con lagrimas en los ojos )  
no me anime a ver a mi hermana no se nada de ella no llegue lejos en mi estado me he dificil hasta caminar (secandose las lagrimas ) y aqui estoy bunny mientras escuchaba la historia se tapo la boca la miro y fuertemente la abrazo m:" necesito q me expliques q es lo q pasa b-" como se llamaba tu hermana ?  
m-" chairo shiro de son bunny se alejo de ella y mitando a la pared le respondio '' conoci a tu hermana era de noche juntas estabamos en la agrupacion libre de ecpresion , conozco a bardock y a tu sobrino raditz quien lo diria ?  
que el mundo es un pañuelo ... (miro fijamente a midory )  
estamos contra el gobierno luchamos por nuestro derechos y se q tu no deverias estar aqui m-" ya no quiero saber mas "" ya entendi le dijo bunny quiso cambiar el tema y le pregunto "-de cuanto estas ?  
m-'' 8 meses " le respondio casi roboticamente b:- yo tambn estoy embarazada ... estoy de 4 pero no se nota midory se levanto y camino hacia una ventada corrio la cortina y estaba cellada con maderas lloro amargamente y lo unico q decia -: veget a juntos saldremos de esto ... lo se .. mañana sera un nuevo dia ""


	2. Chapter 2no sientas miedo

cap 2 no sientas miedo

-" ya le dije " grito un

hombre enfurecido -"

cuando llegue a casa de mi

cuñada solo habia sangre

no habia nadie " hablo

tratando de calmarse mirando

al oficial y casi rogando le

dijo -" tengo q hacer la

denuncia ",

-"ya le comente sr ... las

denuncias se hacen con 48

hs de desaparecido" le

respondio tranquilamente

el oficial

-" como puedo estar

tranquilo .. digame si mi

mujer que está

embarazada no aparece "

respondio

oficial-" y su cuñado

donde se encuentra ? "

-"no lo se , acaso cree q

lo tengo en los bolsillos ? "

le respondio ironico

-" tenga cuidado .. yo a

ud le hablo con respeto o

quiere terminar en la

carcel ?

cambio su mirada se

transformo su mirada que

tenia un brillo de miedo y

desesperacion se

transformo ... arrugo el ceño

sus ojos negros lanzaba

fuego ya no tenia miedo

en eso le responde al

oficial -" no .. no voy a

terminar enla carcel " se

levanto y al llegar a la

puerta e dijo con una voz

fria y fuerte -" recuerde ...

cadete . que soy un ouji

encontrare a mi familia

cueste lo que cueste "

dando un portazo salio de

la jefatura

el hombre toma un taxi

no quiso manejar en ese

estado cerro los ojos y lo

penso .. era inevitable ..

estaba llegando a casa de

su cuñada era de noche y

las puertas estaban

abiertas pensoque es lo

que sucede y al entrar vio

rastros de sangre en la

pared blanca grito el

nombre de su esposa y el

de sus cuñados ... pero

nadie contesto entro a la

cocina y estaba el bolso de

su mujer ... tenia todas sus

cosas pero ella no estaba ..

corrio mirando a todos

lados y la vio .. a una

niña pelo rubio mirando

por la ventana ella se

asusto al verlo y el sigio de

largo ... '-midory donde

estaras ? ..

...

un ruido la desperto se

habia quedado dormida

tenia sus ojos hinchados de

tanto llorar escucho la

puerta y un hombre calvo

grande entra a la

habitacion -" tu ... ( la

señaló ) tu ven q es

momento de interrogarte "

con miedo se levanto del

piso bunny la abrazo y le

dijo en el oido "" no

tengas miedo .. ellos

disfrutan de tus miedos ""

midory le correspondio el

abrazo ... la solto se puso

derecha y con la frente

bien en alto empezo a

caminar en su mente se

repetia no tengas miedo '

no tengas miedo '

el hombre se sorprendio

una joven sin miedo alguno

mostraba un aire de reina

y a la vez de una guerrera

-" ven sigueme"" le

grito .. ella tan solo lo

miro con furia ...sus ojos

negros daban temor pero

que hermosa convinacion

sus ojos negros y cabellera

negra una postura

excelente " penso aquel

hombre

la llevo a una habitacion

donde un viejo arrugado

pelo y barba blanca

estaba sentado

-" joven shiro " le dijo el

anciano soy el dr maqui ...

vengo hacerles unas

preguntas

midory -" es un doctor y

me hace preguntas? ja q

clase de doctor es ? le

respondio irónica

dr-" el ultimo q vera "

respondio friamente

ella tan solo lo miro y bajo

du mirada -:" digame q

es lo que quiere ""

dr-"digame nombres y

sera libre ! o quiere q su

mocoso o mocosa nazca

aqui donde hay ratas y

cucarachas no hay

hospitales no hay ropa ! ""

le dijo tratando de dar

miedo

m-" le digo todo lo q se "

dijo ella ," mmm la verdad

no se nada "

el la miro con furia y le

grito -"yo no estoy

jugando .. vos y tu grupito

de vagos hacen q este

gobierno valla al piso "

midory solo alzo una ceja

cruzo los brazos "-yo no

sabia q el gobierno haga

algo para q este pais no

se valla al piso ? ""

el doc quedo callado .. la

miro y agarro unos papeles

la volvio a mirar y le dijo

-"tenemos a tu marido y a

tu mocoso midory penso ...

mocoso ... bardock ellos

creen q soy chairo -" y

mi hermana ? pregunyo

ella

-' tu hermana ... se opuso

a que entremos nos empujo

y bueno ... seguro

escuchaste ... " la miro

friamente -" para la prox

no resivas visitas de noche

""

midory queria llorar y se

acordo delo q dijo bunny

ellos se alimentan del miedo

no tengas miedo .. no

tengas miedo se decia


	3. me arriesgo

cap 4 me arriesgó

años después

-"padre podremos hablar "

dijo un joven entrando a

un despacho

un hombre calvo con

cuerpo musculoso lo miro y

le dijo -''q quieres

mocoso ?

-"me aceptaron en la

universidad ...debo

mudarme a la ciudad del

oeste "lo dijo sin titubear

-"no " respondió el hombre

-"no vas a ir a esa

ciudad .. acaso no hay aqui

universidades ?

chico alzando su voz

protesto -""pero

padre ?""

el hombre enojado dijo -,"

no es no .. basta Vegeta

""

el joven salio de ahí , el

no desaprovechara ésa

oportunidad y pensó

-""hablare con mama"

-"donde estará?"pensó y

ahí la vio estaba en la

cocina lavando los platós

-"madre ? puedo

hablarte ? ."le pregunto

ella lo miro y sonrio-""si

decime " contesto ella

-"savez que quiero

trabajar en ingenieria

robotica y para ello debo

estudiar""

-"y "" respondio ella

vegeta -:""es q mi padre

""

-""que hizo este hombre

ahora .. pregunto ella

enojada

el respondio -" debo ir a

la ciudad del oeste me

aceptaron en la

universidad""

ella cambio su cara lo miro

ydijo -""dejame hablar

con tu padre ""

...

el hombre se habia

quedado sentado

pensativo .. como olvidar

aquella ciudad .. como

olvidar lo que sucedio

flash back

el-""chairo .. tenemos que

hablar

la joven se levanto dejando

a su hijo a la compañera

de cautiverio

el-"" tu hijo.. cuanto

tiempo tiene ?

ella respondio -''un mes ''

el-""lo llevare .. es por su

bien ..

chairo-""no ! grito

empezando a llorar no lo

dejare !

el -""tu decides o lo llevo

o le pego un tiro

la joven quedó en shock y

con su voz entrecortada le

pregunto -""donde lo

llevas ?

el-'"con tu suegro

-""en verdad"" su cara

cambo su brillo volvio

eel -"" es enserio ! lo dijo

roboticamente

ella sonrio entro a buscar

a su hijo y le

dijo ..""vegeta su nombre

es vegeta ""

el agarro al bebe y salio

de aquella casa de tortura

fin del flash back

""como dejar q vegeta se

valla a aquella ciudad ""

un golpe lo saco de su

pensamiento

-""puedo pasar ? dijo

ella

el hombre solo asento la

cabeza

""tambien te lo pidio

vegeta ? le pregunto

-"" no te preocupes mai ...

el no va a ir "" dijo

friamente

mai-"" dejalo que valla ..

por favor nappa ""

nappa -"" que ? dijo

exaltado ""quieres destruir

a nuestra familia ?

mai-""eso jamas ! .. pero

no permitire q vegeta sea

infeliz

nappa ;"" savez lo que

puede ocurrir

mai -"" me arriesgo "" lo

dijo tristemente

napps-"" estas segura?

mira q si le digo si .. el se

va a ir y puede enterarse

de todo ..

mai se levanto y camino

hacia la ventana cerro sus

ojos y recordo

aquellanoche

flash back

ella se encontraba

acostada en el sillon .. el

ruido de las llaves la

desperto .. era nappa y

tenia algo en sus brazos

nappa-"" sabes que mi

trabajo no es bueno ..

ella se sento y contesto

-"" es un trabajjo y tu

traes la plata para poder

vivir

nappa-"" hace un mes una

de mis cautivas tuvo un

hijo me dijeron que ella no

fue de mucha ayuda y le

espera lo peor

el llanto de un bebe lo

interrumpio .. ella reaciono

miro y ahy estaba un

angel tan chiquito tan

fragil lo alzo y el

automaticamente se quedo

callado

ella sonrio a nappa y

pregunto ..-""cual es su

nombre ""

nappa-: vegeta pero

pensaba ponerle

mai-""no .. ese es su

nombre y se llamara asi

no es ningun animal para

cambiarle el nombre

fin flash back

mai -""me arriesgo a todo

nappa por vegeta a todo

""


	4. Chapter 4 universidad

universidad

se encontraba vegeta en

su cuarto practicando

boxeo mas bien

descargando su enojo

toc toc

"miro para la puerta y

ahí estaba su madre ""

puedo pasar ? "" pregunto

ella .. el tan solo movio la

cabeza y se sento en la

cama

"mira vegeta ... hable con

tu padre ... y queremos

entregarte esto "" le dio

un sobre .. el tan solo

miraba tratando de

entender

"

para q es esto"" dijo

llevantando una ceja

""son para tus estudios "

ella le sonrio y lo abrazo

.. no lo podia creer no

hace ni media hora su padre le habia prohibido ir a

la ciudad y ahora su

madre ... le decia q si

ni lerdo ni perezozo empezo

a guardar su ropa se

cambio y se fue averiguar

pasajes

su madre estaba orgullosa

por el ... y el feliz ..

pasaron los dias ya estaba

todo listo .. en la terminal

sus padres se despidieron

de el ... y su madre le dijo

al oido palabras q nunca

olvidaria

""sos un saya .. hijo trae

orgullo a nuestra familia ..

pero no te olvides que soy

tu madre ""

esas palabras aunque son

un poco rara le habian

gustado

vegeta era un joven

orgulloso y a la vez

humilde todo lo que tenia

era por su esfuerzo

trabajo desde chico ..

vendia cosas .. cortaba el

cesped ..

mientras iva creciendo

realizaba otros trabajos ..

su padre es un policia

retirado a veces hacia

changas de segiridad en

distintos lugares .. y el lo

ayudaba .. y en todos esos

años sabia lo que queria

estudiar ingenieria

robotica..

ahora tenia esta

oportunidad y no la

desaprovecharia ...

a tan solo horas de llegar

a la ciudad habia

carteles de diferentes

personas con la leyenda se

busca

que rara esta ciudad ..

penso ..

al llagar a la terminal

busco un remis y se fue a

su departamento .. como

era de esperarse el habia

buscado por internet

alquiler

no fue dificil ya q la

mayoria no alquilaban a

personas con niños ..

llego con un dia de anticipacion

de que empiezen las

clases .. y tan solo eso

queria conocer donde

estudiaria

llego al depto era comodo

suficiente para el la cocina

y el comedor estaban

junto la habitacion

amplia .. era semi

amoblado le faltaban

pocas cosas pero no le

impoortaba

dejo sus cosas y fue a

conocer el lugar ..

mientras bajaba las

escaleras choco con una

joven ..

""estupido fijate por donde

vas " le dijo mientras

alzaba sus cosas

"lo lola mento " le

contesto vegeta

"y no me vas a ayudar ?

"" le dijo la joven

"mm "" la miro y le paso

unas hojas q estaban en el

suelo .. "toma" le dijo

friamente

" q desconsiderado ... sos

nuevo no? .. yo soy milk

satan .. vivo en el 2do

piso ""

"alguien te lo pregunto ?

"" y salio vegeta dejandola

hablando sola

camino unas cuadras y

llego a la universidad era

grande y hi estaban los

mismos afiches con la

leyenda se busca

estaba cerrado y un cartel

q decia " mañana abrimos

las puertas ...acto de

ingreso de clases a las 7

volvio a su depto a

preparar las cosas y por

las escaleras encontro una

hoja y se acordo de la

chica q choco

"q mujer mas chillona "

penso .. alzo la hoja y se la

guardo

...

eran las seis am y el ya

estaba listo .

llego al lugar y estaba

repleto de gente .. entro

al anfiteatro y escuchaba

atentamente a los

directivos

al salir estaba la misma

joven busco entre sus

cosas y tenia la hoja se

acerco a ella y le

entrego .. milk lo miraba y

le sonreia estaba sola y

empezo hablarle

"gracias " le dijo .. " como

te llamas ? ""

el la miro y respondio

"vegeta saya " se sento

con ella

""y que estudiaras ? "

v-" ingenieria robotica ..

y ... vos ?

m-" yo .. nutricion.. ! le

respondio alegremente .. "

y ya buscaste tus

horarios ? "

vegeta se habia olvidado

de ir a buscar y salio

corriendo a buscar los

milk se rio y dijo "no no los

tienes ""

vegeta llego a informes y

le dijeron donde quedaba

la facultad de ingenieria .

el se dirigio hacia alla y

le entregaron horarios de

todas las materias

tenia q elegir cual le

convenia mas y asi lo hizo

paso la mañana y se dirijio

al comedor de la

universidad .. pidio s

comida y se fue a

sentar

"hola " le dijo milk

"otra vez tu ? "

m-" perdon ... te vi solo y

bueno si quieres me voy ""

y se sento al frente de

vgeta

v-" acaso no hay otras

personas para q

molestes ?"

m-"soy nueva y sos la

unica persona q conosco ""

vegeta la miro y se puso a

comer de vez en cuanto el

observaba q ella miraba a

un chico despeinado

v"porque no le hablas ?"

le dijo

ella se puso nerviosa y le

conto q ese chico no lo

conocia

se levanto y se fue

dejandola hablando sola

a milk mucho no le

importo ella

seguia observando a ese

chico despeinado

vegeta llego a su casa se

acosto fue un dia largo y

mañana comenzaran las

clases ...


	5. Chapter 5

cap 6 universidad 2

-""apurate goku"" le

gritaba una joven peliaqua

a un chico desprolijo y

despeinado

-" bulma no te enojes .. es

temprano" le decia goku

" raditz .. vas

con nosotros " pregunto bulma

raditz -" adelantences yo

los veo luego ""

g-" es mas raro mi

hermano .. "

bulma -" dejalo goku este

es el ultimo año de

raditz .. no se va a querer

juntar con unos

ingresantes ""

g .-" chau tio !" (grito)

b-:va a ver mucho trafico

sube ya "

ella manejaba un auto

ultimo modelo ... conducia

mas bien corria ... era

impaciente en la calle y

goku iva rezando para q no

les pasara nada

llegaron a la universidad

retiraron sus horarios

presenciaron los actos ya

estaban por irse y a goku

le agarro hambre

se fueron al comedor..

encontraron a sus

compañeros del colegio y

empezaron a charlar

goku-" acaso soy el unico

q estudiara profesorado

de ed fisica ?

bulma-" creo q si .. jaja

y vos krilin ?

krilin era un joven de baja

estatura y pelado

krilin -"yo ingenieria ...

"contesto timidamente

bulma -" y vos lanch ?

lanch -" nutricion ... y vos

bulma ? jaja q tonta ..

seguro ingenieria robotica

no ?

b-" si .

quiero ayudar a mi

padre .. que te pasa

goku ?

goku la miro y con su

mirada señalo a una

joven q se encontrana

junto a un muchacho

b-" hay goku .. ya tienes

admiradora ..

g-" que no .. no la estaba

mirando a ella "

todos lo miraron con la

boca abierta

g-" noooooooo jeje es q

mme parece familiar ese

chico

b;" tienes razon ...y porq

no le hablas ?

g-" estas loca.. da

miedo ...

todos se rieron ...

pero goku se quedo

pensando en ese chico ...y

bueno en la chica tambn

lanch -" por lo menos

tenemos derecho ...

g-" como ?

bulma -" es q no sabes ...

siempre te tengo q estar

informando de todo ...

resulta q hace unos años

decretaron q derecho lo

veremos todas las

facultades .. ya tienes q

dejar de jugar ala play y

leer mas "

g-"bueno bulmita no es

para tanto ...

b-"es q me tienes la

paciencia por el piso ..

krilin-" oye goku .. lo viste

a yamsha ?

b-"no hables de ese

pervertido en mi

presencia ..bulma se

levanto y se fue

krilin-"yo ke hice "

goku-"hablaste de el ...

krilin-"paso algo que no

sepamos ?

goku-" no puedo

decirte ... pero te

enteraras ...

lanch-"ire hablar con ella

goku-" noo dejala ella esta

mejor sola

lanch -" sera ?

goku solo le sonrio a

lanch .. es q el solamente

sabia lo q habia sucedido

y no keria involucrar a

krilin

goku tomo sus cosas y se

fue al estacionamiento y

ahy estaba ella .. bulma

llirando en su auro

g-" estas bien ?

b-"no puedo .. goku ...

como mirar a krilin

sabiendo lo q sucedio ...

g-" no estes mal

b-" si lo veo lo mato ...

g-"no hay q llegar al

extremo

b-"es q ... bueno ... vos q

harias si ves a tu novia

con otro ?

g-"la verdad no se ... yo

no tuve novia ...

bulma-" espero que nunca

cambies .. goku sos un gran

chico ...


	6. Chapter 6

vegeta se desperto a las 7

se baño . se cambio y salio

de su depa.. por las

escaleras encontro a milk

m-''buen dia vegeta "

vegeta solo la miro

m-"esperame... quieres que

te lleve ?

vegeta miro su cel .. y solo

acento con la cabeza

m-"te

comieron la lengua los

ratones ,?

vegeta solo grunio .. un

poco le causo gracia pero

no lo demostro .. ""como

estas?"

m-""bien ...gracias ... yyy

ahora q tienes ?

vegeta respondio

secamente derecho

algo q a milk le causo

gracia ... "yo tambien

tengo derecho.. pero no

finjas alegria ehh!"" dijo

alegremente

llegaron a la universidad

ambos buscaron su

anfiteatro .. tuvieron

suerte quedaban pocos

lugares .. milk aprovecho y

se sento con el .. ella le

preguntaba cosas algunas

veces contestaba .. otras

no ... y en un abrir y

cerrar de ojos se lleno ..

habia alumnos parados por

el corredor y otros

sentados en la escalera ..

vegeta no se sentia

comodo .. por dos

razones ..milk no dejaba de

preguntarles cosas y dos ..

sentia q alguien lo

observaba .

b-"basta goku ..

despertate no es hora de

dormir ...

goku-''5 min mas ..

si ?

b-"" mono descerebrado

estamos en la

universidad ...

g-""jejeje es q ayer juge

a la play con mi primo

b-"para q juegas hasta

tarde si despues tendras

sueño...

g-"bueno .. pero no te

enojes ...

b-""mira goku ... los chicos

de ayer

g-"q chicos ?

b-""los q estaban en la

confiteria ... mira vos... ese

chico no esta nada mal ...

g-"bulma ... esa deve ser

su novia .. no lo crees ?

ayer tambn estuvieron

juntos ..

b-"q suerte esa chica ...

pero si tenes razon .. se

parece a alguien ...

g-"viste q no estoy mal de

la cabeza

b-"bueno goku... sorry ...

ellos observaban ala pareja

que se sentaron en unos

hacientos mas adelante no

dejaban de mirarlos hasta

q llego una viejita

-"buenas soy la profesora

urai baba enseñó

derechos .. nos veremos dos

veces por semana ...

vegeta ya estaba muy

incomodo ... y no queria

mirar hacia atras

prof-:alguien me puede

decir porq derecho es

obligatorio

bulma y vegeta levantaron

la mano y la profe elijio a

el para q contestara

v-""es obligatorio ... por

decreto nacional ..

hace unos años

desaparecieron personas ..

raptaron a bebes y

mataron a familias

enterasy bueno cuando el

gobierno de frizzer fue

derrocado los lugares

clandestinos fueron

clausurados y rescataron

a la mayori

pro-"yy a quienes

secuestraron

v-"a personas q pensaban

diferente a el gobierno

bulma se quedo

boquiaberta .. ensima de

sexy era inteligente ..

penso

la clase sigio bulma y goku

los miraba ... de arriba

abajo ..

termino la clase y la prof

dio un aviso

""chicos les comento q este

año apoyamos a la

leyenda no a las drogas

ybueno prof .. daran

clases de actividades

fisicas otras cosas

despues de las ocho .. no

son obligatoria .. y bueno

nos vemos el viernes

todos empesaron a

retirarse del anfiteatro

bulma y goku se pusieron a

conversar

g-"jaja ya te sacaron el

lugar de inteligente

b-:no seas tonto goku

en eso aparecio raditz y

grita .-"oye kakaroto

g-"que ?

r-" es verdad q la hija de

ox satan es una

ingresante ?

g-"que ? la hija de ox

satan ?

r-''siiii ... la hija del

ganador de las ates

marciales ... acaso no

sabias ...?

g-""jeje yy para que

quieres saber ?

r-""para ofrecerle mi

amor verdadero

g-"jajaja no se se quien es

r-"la mas hermosa ...

bulma un poco celosa dijo

-""a si q la conoces ..

quien es ?

r-""no la conosco

personalmente

b-""si es una ingresante

tendra como 18años m..

vos sos 20 años mayor

jajaja

r-" son solo 7 sol 7

b-"pervertido

mientras en otro lado de

la facultad

v-"piensas seguirme toda

la mañana ?

m-"bueno... es q no me

animo a darme con otra

gente

v-"no seras una acosadora

no ?

m-""noooooo ... bueno te

dejo ... chaoooooo

vegeta ya lo confirmaba

.eslla estaba loca

paso la mañana eran el

horario de comer y todos

se encontraba en la

confiteria y ahi estaban

los 4 super amigos bulma

goku lanch y krilin

ellosconversaban

tranquilamente hast q

vieron entrar a milk y a

vegeta

lanch-"ustedes saben

quien es ella ?

ellos la miraron y dijeron

no

l-"es la hija de ox satan

g-""keeeeee!

l-"como lo escucharon...

hola milk grito ella

milk solo la saludo con la

mano y se sento frente a

vegeta

m-"sabes porq estoy asi

con vos ..

v-"no ni me interesa

m-"q desubicado ... igual

te lo dire .. yo soy l hija

de ox satan .y vos no lo

sabias y aun asi me

hablabas

v-""tu me hablas a mi

m-"es lo mismo

v-"no... no lo es...

m-"no .. no se puede

hablar con vos

v-"lo mismo digo el

agarro sus cosas y se

retiro

milk hizo lo mismo

cuando bulma entro a la

sig clase hay estaba el ..

con un jean azules y

camisa negra con una

sudadera blanca . sentado

en la primera fila y

penso ... -"voy a disfrutar

este año observandote ...

" y empezo a reirse solita


	7. Chapter 7

un mes ha pasado desde el comienzo de clases las cosas cambiaron para Vegeta .. seguía hablando con milk ... como el decía ella lo hablaba ... aparte conoció gente nueva .. zarbón, y raditz ... eran de último año y eran de mucha ayuda para los parciales .. y los gemelos. androys .. el joven Andrew y ana ...

r-"oye Vegeta .. vas a ir a practicar hoy ? me debes la revancha ..

v-"no se ... tengo mucho q hacer

r-"tiene miedo .. tiene miedo .. jajaja

*pum* se quedó callado por el golpe q recibió en la boca del estómago

Vegeta sonrió de lado y miro a milk

ella tan sólo sonrió -estas bien raditz ...

se acercó a el .. están sólo le tomo su mano y le dijo- contigo a tu lado me mejoró por completo

sólo sonrió hasta q zarbón interrumpió- jaja los enamorados ... y tu mil vas a ir

-si ... ana me debe una revancha

-yo no te debo nada .. ana salió de la nada

-si ... sos una tramposa ... me debes la revancha

-hay! ! q mal me siento! !

-no hace falta ser sarcástica

v-"me voy a cambiar

ana-"" yo no hice trampa te caiste sola ..

raditz-" sos una tramposa yo te vi, yo te vi

mil y ana '- tu no te metas...

v-" bueno me voy sólo

bulma-" oye goku vienes a la noche? ?

goku-" no creo ...

\- adonde te vas? ?

-mi hermano me insistió q valla a karate

-porq?

-es q se viene el torneo juvenil ... y lo q más queremos es ganar unp para no ser una carga para mi tío y después comprar cosas

-si quieres te llevó? ?

-dale ... depaso como algo en casa

bulma se subió al auto y lo vio .. era Vegeta caminaba algo apurado ..iva sólo .. lo más raro caminaba ella siempre lo vio en el auto de la chica Satán como le decía

-cuando le hablaras? ?

-ke! ! jaja naaaaaa tiene novia bueno .. llegamos a tu casa ...

-gracias bulma! !

-nos vemos! !

arrancó el auto y pensó .. en el .. como olvidar esos ojos ...

goku al entrar a su casa lo vio a su tío rey ... no le gustaba que le digan Vegeta. ... pero el se acostumbró a decir tío ... se encontraba sentado enbel sillón con unas hojas .. estaba trabajando

-llegas temprano kakaroto

-jeje hola tío! ! me vine a cambiar

-y a q hora vuelven? ?

-no se tío ... quieres ir? ?

-a donde? ? respondió sorprendido

-a practicar artes marciales ... de paso lo llevas a tarble

tarble-podemos ir papá? ?

-pregúntale a tu madre ..

-dijo q siii

el lo miro y serio se levantó del sillón- mocoso ponte un abrigo

y tu también kakaroto ...

mientras q su tío lo llevaba en el autó goku pensaba toquen su tío

los cuido desde niño ... desde q tiene memoria lo ayudó mucho cuando volvió le dio hogar le dio trabajo ... y fue tan cruel el destino que le quitó a su padre por segunda vez y esta sería para siempre ... un padre sustituto ...eso era lo q es rey Vegeta ouji

en el gimnasio de la universidad

-hola soy goku

-ya callate kakaroto

-bueno sólo me presentaba raditz

-se conocen dijo milk

-si preciosa es el bobo de mi hermano

-oye ...

-hola soy milk

-ana anroid .. vamos milk se la llevo del brazo

-yo soy sayan .. se presentó Vegeta

bulma entró al gimnasio y lo vio estaba aquel chico el joven hayan q hacía que el aire le le faltará q su respiración se entrecortada y ahora tenía una escusa ... Prat verlo.

y podr hablarle

bulma! ! grito un niño q hizo q todos se dieran vuelta, ella toda acalorada

-hola corazon! ! cada vez q te veo sos más grande! !

ella lo observó y por un segundo noto q se parecía a Vegeta en si el tío de goku y su hijo se parecía a Vegeta ... entonces se dio cuenta .. q estaba loca por ese chico

\- las peleas empezaron ana y milk por ser las únicas mujeres fueron primeras

ana tiro una patada milk lo esquivo fácilmente tiró un golpe con su brazo izquierdo al abdomen hizo q le provocará' un gruñidos ana reaciono y tiro un golpe directo a su cara milk con la derecha lo freno y co n su izq le devolvió golpe logrando q ella salga de la alfombra

mr-"ganadora milk

mr3-"los siguientes son raditz y Vegeta.

se saludaron y raditz tiro el primer golpe ni siquiera le hizo cosquillas Vegeta tiró una patada doble y sin querer raditz salió del a alfombra

y así siguieron las siguientes peleas

bulma sólo lo observaba se moría de ganas de hablarle como es posible " la gran bulma brief se derrete cada vez que lo miraba esos ojos ese cuerpo "

Vegeta levantó la vista hacia las gradas y pa miro ella se ruborizo y por un segundo sonrió ella lo noto pero juego volvió su mirada tan seria y tan sexy .. el sabía por medio de raditz q ella le atraía pero no quería novia .. no... luchó por la universidad y no la cambiaría por una mujer ..quería llevar orgullo a su familia

nota

espero q les guste y .. comenten si les gustó


	8. Chapter 8

-bulma .. porque llegas tan tarde? ?

-perdón ma ... estuve con el Sr ouji sus chicos

-por más hija me tienes q avisar

-lo se mama

-no .. no sabes

-me voy a dormir mañoña tengo clases (subió las escaleras esquivando los llamados de su madre )

-déjala cariño- le dijo un hombre con anteojos y un cigarrillo en su boca

-sabe q mañana es un día especial porq se tiene q comportar así ...

-es joven querida ... quieres q te acompañe?

-no ... estaré bien

a la mañana siguiente

bunny se cambio .. vio a bulma marcharse ...agarra las llaves de su carro y se fue

un viaje q duró más de una hora ... pero llegó

compró flores antes de entrar . hace 18 años q no la veía ... y ahí. estaba ... una lápida con la siguiente leyenda "madre. excepcional y una mujer valiente " midory shiro

como olvidar a esa joven q estuvo con ella ... q apoyo en cada momento ... como olvidar el nacimiento del hijo .. era tan bonito con su pelo en punta ... un pequeño angelito ...

fue injusto q ella muriera de esa forma

flash back

-porq nos atan? ?

\- para q no se escapen! dijo un hombre

\- dejalas ya es tarde pronto vendrán por nosotros .. - dijo otro

\- ellas nos seguirán-

-por favor donde está mi hijo ... -lloraba midory

-yo no lo tengo ... o a caso los tengo em los bolsillos - respondió irónicamente

-basta ...

midory se soltó y rasguño aquel hombre exigiéndole una respuesta .. había pasado más de tres meses desde la última ver q vio aquel guardia ... ese hombre grande y calvo se llevó al pequeño Vegeta

bunny seguía atada de pies y manos ...mucho no podía moverse con una panza crecida .. sis movimientos se limitaban

midory trataba de golpear al hombre .. sabía karate. ... pero como. iva a saber q el otro muchacho tenía un arma

se escuchó un estruendo .. el disparo fue en lA pierna deándola caer al suelo

midory seguía exigiéndole una respuesta ... -donde está mi hijo .. - llorando pedía respuestas

un disparo la silencio eternamente ... cayó boca abajo ... era horrible ver esa imán ... la parte de atrás de la cabeza había explotado ... dejándole un agujero ... rodeada de sangre

bunny lloraba ... el tipo la apuntó a ella con la pistola ... pero salió corriendo al oír una sirena. policial

fin del flash back

querida amiga! se sentó n el suelo

te extrañaba tanto- dejó las flores

-sabes ... mi hija bulma esta en lA universidad .. y dentro de poco. cumplirá 18 ... es hermosa

... sería la perfecta. novia para tu hijo ... -lagrimas corrían- se q ella está enamorada. pero no me dice nada ... se me hace q es tu sobrino ... va no se ... digo no más .. prácticamente pasa más tiempo en su casa q la de nosotros...

bunny seguía hablando sin darse cuenta q un hombre estaba detrás suyo

-hola Sra brief

-hayyyyyy me asusto ... hola goku ..! levantó la vista- hola raditz .. buenos días Sr ouji- -

-como va a pensar eso de nosotros ds Sra ... bulma gusta de chico sayan. ..- respondió goku sin pelos en lA lengua

-jijiji bueno ...no fueron hoy a la universidad? ?

-vamos más tarde- respondió raditz

-bueno ... yo me retro ... un placer haberlos encontrado-

ella empezó a caminar y goku la llamó- Sra brief! ! nos esperaría? ?

algo q sólo hizo fue sonreír y acentuar su cabeza

los chicos dejaron unas rosas y se fueron junto a bunny ... quedando sólo en el cementerio el Sr ouji

-mi querida midory- dejó sus calas en el piso- te extrañó- se quedó pensando ...

flash Bach

golpe de puerta- Sr ouji?

-si

-necesitamos q valla a la morgue ... encontramos un cuerpo. una joven asegura q es ella ... pero tiene q ser un familiar el q la reconozca

..el mundo entero se derrumbó ... llegó a la morgue era ella ... con la misma ropa pero ..donde estaba su hijo ...

-Sr ouji ella fue encontrada junto a una muchacha ... ella podría darles respuestas ... y lo lamento ... permiso- dijo una oficial

fin del flash back

-como olvidarte mujer ... -

-que le dijiste que? ?!

-hay bulma! ! porq mentirle a tu mamá- li decía con total. sinceridad

-hay goku! ! ... sí more pidiéndome en líos


	9. Chapter 9

-reiteramos una gran tormenta azoto el día de ayer a las ciudades alejadas del cap del oeste entre ella el pueblito atom.. ''

vegeta observaba detebidanente las noticias en la confiteria .. levanto su bandeja y se fue dejando . a todos sorprendidos

a lo lejos se podia observar. a vegeta hablandi por cel

-hola!

-hola hijo te enteraste?

-lo se madre ..como estan?

-bien aqui ... se nos inundo la casa

-y porq .no me avisaron?

-no queriamos preocuparte

-y ahora me preocupe mas si no ne avisan puedo pensae q les paso algo

-perdon hijo

-y la casa?

-solo entro agua y la heladera tubo un corto

-no te preocupes .. te mandare mil quinientos

-no hijo está bien ...

-pero debo ayudarlos ...

-no importa .hijo esa es tu platita

-... buscaré un trabajo de medio tiempo. ...

-hijo no ...

-pero nada ... te ayudare necesitan la heladera ...- dijo Vegeta .

-bueno hijo ...y como va el estudio?

-te dejo ma estoy en la universidad

-bueno hijo

-los kiero ma Saludos

-estas bien Vegeta?

-mmmmm hola milk si... sólo hablaba

-están bien en tu casa?

-si .. por?

-por nada Vegeta ... nos vemos luego

-dale

milk se fue dejando a un pensativo Vegeta

''necesito trabajo y urgente ... -

-q haces tan sólo Vegeta? ?

-ah ... hola raditz ... Andrew!

-te hice una pregunta?

-estoy buscando trabajo sabes de algo? ?

-yo- dijo Andrew- yo se en el boliche. la roka. necesitan seguridad

-adonde queda? ?

-cuando salgamos de karate vamos te llevamos?!

-si vos no tenes auto! -dijo Vegeta a raditz

-yo no ... mi amiga si... seguro la conoces...

-queda lejos. ?

-llendo a nuestra casa ...

-bueno ... cuando termine la clase voy ..

ya era de noche milk ane y su hermano Andrew se. encontraban esperando a raditz y Vegeta

-hola chicos- dijo Vegeta- entramos? ?

-así q te vas a la roka? ?

-ya te fueron con el chusmerio milk?

-sólo preguntaba ..

-hola milk ... como estas? ?

-hola raditz ... bn y vos?

-feliz por verte n.n

-jajaja entremos ...

allí dentro entrenaron bastante.. su maestro roshi. era muy exigente ... a Vegeta le agradaba si no fuera q le gusta más la ciencia ..hubiera elegido ser maestro de artes marciales

y ahí estaba aquella muchacha ... devuelta observando .. milk se dio cuenta ... pero también savia q ella era la mejor amiga de goku ... ustedes saben como son las mujeres ..si queremos averiguar algo nos convertimos en Sherlock ...y a milk le interesaba goku ... luego de enterarse de q era el hermano de raditz empezó a fijarse más en el

raditz le pidió a bulma que valla ... le explicó q tenía q llevar a alguien al boliche la roka ... ella deseaba q fuera el joven sayan Pero no quería crear falsas eSperanzas

término la clase y bulma esperaba con ansias ...

-hola bulma! ! vamos? -dijo raditz

\- porque .. ? y quien era? ? quien hay q llevar? ?

-cierto vamos

-a donde? ?

-oye milk! ! veni! !

\- q pasa? - dijo milk

-te quiero presentar a bulma brief

-hola srita brief un placer conocerte

-ha' ! hola ..

-yo te seguiré ... no conozco bien la ciudad ... así q no te preocupes ... no llames a la policía ... eh- dijo milk entre risa y sarcasmo

-no te preocupes ... y si se puede saber .. a q vas? ?

-hay .. yo no ... por hoy seré chofer

-ha- - bulma estaba sin entend

-mira bulma ... yo se q conoces al dueño del la roka un favor bulma una sólo... no es para mi es para mi amigo ... por eso te pido q vallas

-y porq no me lo dijiste antes raditz

-bueno bulma

-vamos ...- un poco enojada nada q ver lo q se había imaginado .. pero sabía q era por trabajo .. muchas veces lo hizo ... ella hablaba y le daban trabajo al. cualquier persona

subió al auto y con ella raditz goku y zarbon

en el auto de atrás subió milk .. ane . andrewy Vegeta

llegaron al lugar raditz se bajó del auto y le pidió a bulma q bajará... fue al. carro de milk y le dijo a Vegeta q se presentará

Vegeta bajo y la vio ... la peliaqua ... a ella le temblaba las piernas . su corazon latía rápidamente ...

-hola ...- dijo bulma

Vegeta miro a Raditz .. y el sólo dijo- viejo, ella te conseguirá el trabajo-

-buenas noches srta brief .. soy Vegeta sayan

-ho-hola ... dijo bulma...


	10. Chapter 10

-hola- dijo bulma

-con vos debo hablar? -le pregunto Vegeta .. su mirada era firme y seria

-no- reaccionó bulma poniendo sus pies sobre la tierra- dame tu currículum .. yo entraré sola para hablar con Héctor-

Vegeta camino hacia milk .. busco entre sus cosas y volvió hacia donde estaba bulma- tina este es mi currículum-

-gracias ... esperame enseguida salgo- bulma tocó las puerta y un hombre musculoso pelo corto usando gafas le atendió

-srta brief ... un place tenerla aquí con nosotros- dijo el

-gracias Héctor! ! podemos hablar e privado

-por supuesto ...- Héctor hijo pasar a bulma adentro .. ella veía como la chicas de limpieza terminaban su trabajo

-disculpame Héctor ... pero te venía a recomendar. a un amigo ara el trabajo

-lo lamento srta. brief .. ya hemos contratado a alguien para ese trabajo-

-enserio .. - ''y ahora como decirle al chico de sus sueños q no pude conseguir el trabajo' ' pensó bulma

-pero srta brief en su casa necesitan de un guardia o me equivoco? ?- dijo Héctor

-como sabe usted

-varios de las personas q vinieron hacer la entrevista me comentaron q fueron primero a su casa ...

-si .. mi madre es exigente en este tema

-la entiendo .. pero verdad lo lamento

-muchísimas gracias ... -bulma salio del boliche

y ahí estaban sus amigos junto a milk y el joven sayan

-y bulmita- dijo raditz

-lo lamento mucho ... en verdad ... ya eligieron al guardia .. pero me día ua dirección. donde se q necesitan un guardia nocturno tenes un lápiz? ?

-milk! !?- dijo Vegeta ..

ella busco entre sus cosas y le entregó un lapicero

bulma le agarro el lápiz y en el currículum escribió la dirección, Vegeta. sólo lo leyó corporación cápsula decía

-gracias- dijo Vegeta mientras la miraba fijamente .. ella se sintió débil frente aquella mirada y Vegeta sólo subió al carro de milk y sin decir adiós le hizo seña para q arrancarán el auto

-q tipo más insoportable- dijo bulma a raditz

-bien q te gusta- respondió el

-ja! ! ni loca- subió a su carro y sonrió ... sólo había un problema .. tendría q hablar con su madre para convencerla

mientras tanto en el auto de milk

-nosotros nos bajamos aquí- dijo ane

-nos vemos mañana- dijo Andrew

-chao! !- sonriendo milk como siempre

-q te pasa Vegeta? ? -le pregunto

-nada milk ... la verdad si! ... la chica brief donde vive? ?

-como no vas a saber .. su padre es dueño de la corporación cápsula

-lo sabía ...

-q pasó? ? -lo miro su charla se estaba volviendo interesante

-me dio su dirección para una entrevista de trabajo

-si llegas a trabajar ahí vas a ganar bastante. como para ayudar a tus padres

-como lo sabes?

-bueno .. era obvio .. tu reacción al ver las noticias y .. tus ganas de buscar trabajo .. no era difícil atar los cabos

-no se lo digas a nadie-

-no te preocupes ... no lo haré

nota- -

perdón por mis horrores ortográficos

prometo por mis hijitos .. q apenas tenga una compu ... los arreglo


	11. Chapter 11

-mai .. te encuentras bien? le pregunto su marido .. pues mai tenía una cara algo triste ... algo preocupada

-Vegeta me llamó para decirme q depositó el dinero ... q sólo hay q ir a retirarlo-

-y por eso estás mal?

-es que ... tiene una entrevista ... no me quiso decir en q empresa .. y .. q hoy no va a ir a la universidad ... espero q siga estudiando ... y no se deje estar

-no te preocupes mujer .. esta bien criado ese mocoso ...

mai lo miro fijamente y respondió- y si se enamora ... .. conozco a mi hijo- se llevó la mano derecha a su corazon- es humilde pero le cuesta mostrar sus sentimientos

-querida .. el tiene una meta y es recibirse

-bueno .. eso es verdad napa .. - dio un fuerte suspiro. - entonces no me queda otra de pedir a kami q con siga el trabajo-

-hola! milk? verdad? - pregunto bulma

-hola- dijo seriamente- paso algo?

-es que ... -un poco nerviosa- estoy buscando al chico sayan

-no va a venir hoy .. por que? ?

-le podes dar un recado?

-claro! ! dijo sonriendo

-q después de las 16 valla a la entrevista

milk abrió sus ojos se mordió los labios e hizo un gesto

-decime q no se fue hacer la entrevista? ?

milk movió la cabeza afirmando ... ahora bulma estaba en aprietos ... ella no le había dicho nada a su madre de q el iría ... y aparte corría el riesgo de hacer el peor papelón de su vida ...

su madre era una mujer muy seria en cuestión de trabajo .. pero si se daba cuenta de q el era el chico q le nombró goku ... su madre era capaz de mostrarle hasta los álbumes de fotos de su niñez ...

tilin tilin tilin

se escucho el timbre de la mansion d corp cap

-mucho gusto! ! - atendió una señora muy simpática pelo rubio una remera d glores con un escote bastante visible, una calza de color negro .. q la hacía ver más blanca de lo normal

-vienes aquí por la entrevista? ? -pregunto ella casi inocente

-buenos días señora! -respondió Vegeta- si he venido para una entrevista. pote el puesto de seguridad

-adelante ... -bunny le habrío la puerta- sigueme, - lo. llevo al centro del salón- siéntate jovencito-

Vegeta sólo analizaba

-pasame tu currículum ... -agarró el papel y sonrió- si quieres comer unos pastelito. adelante! ! -lo hablo feliz mente

Vegeta estaba tan concentrados en bunny pensando q preguntas deberá contestar

bunny sonrió dejó el currículum en la mesa nisiquiera lo leyó ... busco un lápiz y una libreta. , miro fijamente a Vegeta su sonrisa se esfumó .. parecía estudiarlo, el tan sólo se quedó serio como siempre, también la miro fijamente ... ni siquiera parpadeo

hasta q bunny anotó en su libreta algo, volvió a sonreír y le ofreció unos pastelitos VPN la excusa de q ella lo preparó, el dijo no .. bunny se sorprendió y volvió anotar' 'algo' ' en su libretita,

''esta loca' ' pensó Vegeta

''tienes novia?

esa pregunta lo sorprendió ... -no Sra

-acaso ...mmmmm... te gustan los hombre? ? porq un hombre tan guapo con usted seguro tenDra una fila larga de jovencitas queriendo conquistar

-no Sra ... no busco ninguna relación ... mis padres y yo luchamos por q yo pueda e

estar en la universidad . una mujer seta sólo distracción

-ahhhh- dijo ella volviendo anotar algo, ella tomo una pequeña pelota como las de tenis .. miro a Vegeta y sonrió ... -piensa rápido! !- grito arrojandole la pelota directo a la caras de Vegeta

el esquivo fácilmente ... tenía buenos reflejos ...

ella volvió a sonreír ..

-si um día entra un ladrón a la casa , q harías?

-llamaría a la policía .. y luego trataría de evitar q robe las cosas y lo atraparia

-porq eestas tan seguro? ?

-mi padre fue policía y me enseñó lis movimientos para poder someter a cualquier persona

-me parece perfecto la ensenanza q te dio

-muchas gracias ...

-bueno la ultima pregunta .. mmm q dias quieres tener franco? ?

vegeta penso miro al suelo levanto su vista y le respondio- martes y jueves-

bunny se extraño porq a todos a los q entrevistó le dijeron viernes y sábados- porque? ?- no aguantó la duda y pregunto

-voy a la universidad y los martes y jueves son las materias más difíciles

-ahhhh estudias? ?

-si

-bueno y Sr (empieza a leer el currículum ) sayan? ? - sonrió. .. se acordó. lo q digo el joven son'- no se preocupe ... usted tiene el trabajo ... necesito q empiece urgente ... los horario son de ocho horas horario nocturno de 2 me parecen perfectos los días q elegiste de franco y eso lo voy a respetar

-muchas gracias

-de nada corazon se puntual ... es lo único q q pido

-no se preocupe- Vegeta se levantó y se retiró

dejando a una sonriente Sra brief

-y querida? ? pregunto su marido

-te mueres si te cuento! ! -sonrió y comenzó a explicarle al marido lo sucedido

-pdv bulma-

''espero llegar .. mi madre lo espantara con tantas preguntas .. pero que rayos ... '' vio a Vegeta retirarse de su hogar . '' y ahora q hago? ? le hablo no le hablo .. hay ... espero q .. mejor no espero nada .. ya se ... ''

bulma avanzó hasta donde iva el bajo la ventanilla .. tenía vergüenza y estaba ruborizada. . sonó el clacson Vegeta se dio vuelta ELA sonrió- quieres que te lleve? ? '' le pregunto

el la miro y contestó

nota- -

espero q les guste! ! comenten q tal le parece la historia! ! y bueno

les mando un abrazo super fuerte jeje


	12. Chapter 12

-buenas tardes srta brief- dijo Vegeta

-quieres que te lleve- pregunto ella

-no ... usted es mi jefa no puedo pedirle tal cosa-

bulma quedó paralizada. ... le dijo jefa... ósea ya trabaja para ella- pensó

-me retiró- dijo el dejándo a una bulma toda avergonzada

un mes paso .

si antes Vegeta no la hablaba ahora menos

era educado, muy responsable demasiado aplicado

tenían las mejores notas, aparte. no se animaba hablar con el

algo tendría que hacer ..

sus padres irían de viaje una semana antes de su cumple .. y ella quería aprovechar ese momento

la casa estaría sola, no tan sola Vegeta la cuidará .. muchas veces bulma se quedaba mirando la cámaras de seguridad fingiendo que el la observaba .. otras veces acostada en su habitación se imaginaba que el entraba y la hacía suya ... luego caía a la realidad

estaba necesitada! .. como podría imaginarse esas cosas ... pero siempre sonreía.

la situacion para el era diferente volver a trabajar, aunque el mismo se lo promwtio .. era por una necesidad mayor ... su familia . daba todo por su madre ..

por suerte, el trabajo en la c.c era llevadero .. podía llevar sus carpetas y estudiar ... sólo un problemita ... bulma .. aquella mujer, heredera de la Corp. cap. , y sobre todo muy bonita

Vegeta la estudiaba ... ella lo traía loco ... no lo aceptaba antes .. no aceptaría ahora

daba dos rondas nocturnas por toda la casa ... y luego en el cuarto de seguridad la miraba . las cámaras de seguridad ... una en cada habitación .. .. una sensación extraña

sus. jefes le pidieron un favor .. instalarse por una semana en casa .. el no lo. queria aceptar. ya que devia ir a la universidad o a entrenar con el viejo roshi .. pero el padre de bulma fue explícito y muy directo'' si quieres, te pagaré más ... se que tienes cosas y planes durante el día, pero no puedo dejar a mi hija del todo sola ... a ti te hará caso, y te vera como la autoridad de la casa' '

el- quedó pensando ante este comentario del Sr brief, que habrá hecho bulma .. para que sus padres para que no confíen en ella ... y sin ningún otro remedio dijo esta bien

todo le daba vuelta, el nuevo trabajo, sus estudios, la extraña sensación que siente en el cuerpo. cuando está junto a bulma, el podido del padre y el torneo de artes marciales

**día n' 1 PDV VEGETA**

ya estaba todo dicho, el se quedaría ..

no llevó mucho, unas cuantas mudas de ropa, y las carpetas, la madre de bulma lo instaló en la habitación de invitados, al lado del cuarto de bulma, la Sra brief siempre con una sonrisa, le contó las reglas, ''bulma tiene prohibido las fiestas, los muchachos SOn, la niña lanch, y el joven krilin .. tienen permiso de entrar, ya que son sus amigos, y nosotros los conocemos, '' Vegeta sólo prestaba atención a cada palabra de aquella mujer

''sentite como en tu casa, y que tienes que cuidar a tu hermana menor,

-si .. Sra- respondió el

no pasó mucho, y los sres brief salieron de su hogar

''de día no parece tan grande' ' pensó Vegeta' 'y ahora que hago? .. ah ya se .. ''

camino hacia su habitación provisoria, busco unos libros y notas, bajo a la sala de estar y empezó a leer, tratando de estudiar' '

le era difícil, el sólo pensar que los brief le tienen ese grado de confianza, para dejarle cargo de su hogar y de su hija,

eran las 9 de la noche, un sonido crujio. . tenía hambre .. se olvido completamente de comprar algo' ' espero que este la cocinera' ' pensó .. camino lento con in poco de miedo, pero siempre con la cabeza en alto, entró sin golpear

ahí estaba ella, con un pantalón corto, mostraba sus lindas piernas, una musculosa blanca. y despeinada

siempre la vio con ropa elegante, maquillada y peinada .. ahora estaba .. tan . sexy .. así de desprolija .. ella se dio vuelta su cara llena de harina ... quedó impresionada cuando lo vio ... eso noto el, - que haces? ? -pregunto Vegeta

-eh eh ..

**pdv bulma **

la tarde esta perfecta' ' pensó bulma mientras leía un libro en el patio de su hogar

''aquien habrán llamado mis padres' ' pensó .. desde que tubo um pequeño accidente en su cada, cuando sus padres Se ivan, siempre alguien quedaba a cargo del hogar, ..

''no es justo! ! cumpliré 18 mis padres no confían en mi que rabia' ' sentía ira y tristeza. ... ni dos segundos duro su estado de ánimo .. y le dio habré.

''no queda de otra' ' entró asu casa, saco la harina., la levadura, y el aceite .. un poco de agua tivia, y mezcló todo!

cocinar le sacaba su ira

-que haces- escucho una voz tan varonil

su corazon se aceleró, se dio vuelta

-eh eh

.. hola? ?

-hola hermosa! - el se acercó llevo su mano a la cara de bulma .. la beso .. primero cn timidez. luego con pasión

-ehu! ! estas bien- dijo Vegeta

fin de pdv bulma

-eh ... si estoy bien! - '' yo y mi estúpida imaginación! !''' pensó bulma- que haces tu! en mi casa! !?- pregunto ella tratando. de ocultar sus mejillas coloradas

-tu padre me dejó a cargo.. -respondió

-ah ... .. bueno! ..

-Se puede saber porque no confían en ti? ?

-ummm es una larga historia ...

-todavía no me contestaste que haces? ?

-y cocino! ! que más puedo hacer-

-ensuciarte- lo dijo en susurro

bulma lo escucho y sólo sonrió .. por primera vez hablaban

comieron y hablaron .. más bien bulma hablo y no dejaba de hablar

pero en menos de dos horas el sabía sus gustos, sus miedos

valió la pena ahaberle escuchado todo ese tiempo

nota

espero que les guste! ! gracias por sus comentarios

y buenas vibras para todos


	13. Chapter 13

bulma se encontraba en su habitación .. no podía dormir ... el estaba en sus sueños en su mente

-''lo abre aburrido' ' pensó' 'el nisiquiera hablo' ' una tristeza inundó su cara, lo deseaba, no sabía el porque,

mientras tanto en la habitación de al lado Vegeta recostado pensaba en ella

''porque me atrae .?'' pensaba no podía dormir

no tuvo más remedio y salud de aquella habitación, bajo la escaleras y se acostó en el sillón, era una tortura estar cerca de ella, ahora la conocía, no era esa nena de papá que pedía algo y se lo daban .. no .. ella no era así... aunque un poco infantil su forma ee ser, eso le gustaba

la recordó llena de harina, sus ojos azules, su figura delicada- ''PERO QUE RAYOS! !'' se dijo dentro de poco, sería el torneo de artes marciales, quería ganar debíaa ganar.. no por el sino por su familia ..

en la secundaria tenía a cualquier mujer, pero sólo por un rato .. ''debe ser eso' ' pensó' ' necesito descargarme' ' respiro profundo ... ''me lo prometí a mi mismo' ' miro por la ventana se veía a lo lejos una tormenta, prefirió seguir en el sillón y pelear con sus yo internos

bulma no podía dormir .. puso música ... y pensaba en el ..

agarró una revista .. y lo veía a el ... we estaba volviendo loca ... de apoco ... pero loca

miro su reloj las once de la noche. ''un viernes y yo en casa' '

respiro profundo, quería algo dulce ... ''ni un caramelo en esta habitación' '

se levantó ... abrió despacito su puerta tenía miedo de encontrarlo a el ..

bajó las escaleras, fue al living .. su. madre siempre dejaba una caramelera en la mesa junto al sillón y si no eran caramelos eran galletas, camino y lo vio .. un bols de vidrio lleno de bon o bon .. no le importó mucho salto callendo de lleno en el sillón

-HHAAAAYYYYYYYY! !

*PUM*

bulma callo de cola en el estómago de Vegeta, dejándolo sin aire ,

-Me asustaste! ! - reprochó bulma

-cof cof y tu casi me matas! !- dijo tratando de recuperar el aire

-perdón ... no te vi- se disculpó, Vegeta logró sentarse, dejando a bulma arrodillado en el piso

-enserio ... perdón!.. quieres agua? ?

Vegeta la miro serio, llevaba un camisón tipo musculosa, hasta debajo de su cola, el podía ver perfectamente que debajo e ello, no llevaba nada

tenía el pelo suelto y en sus ojos mostraba preocupación

-bueno traeme agua- dijo el, tratando de disimular su incomodidad

bulma fue corriendo a la cocina, buscó el vasó. y volvió. rl seguía en ese mismo lugar

ella camino hasta ponerse en frente de el, se arrodilló, observaba el cuerpo de Vegeta, el llevaban sudadera blanca, demasiado ajustada y gracias a eso bulma pudo memorizar cada detalle del cuerpo bien formado que els tenía

se levantó de golpe, saco unos bombones y salio de ahí dejando a un Vegeta dolorido e impactado por su reacción

'' kami me castigará por pensar cosas impuras! ! '' pensó mientras subía a la escalera

'' y a esta que le pasó? ?'' dijo en susurro mientras la veía caminar,

el se levantó el sillón y enseguida pudo notarse excitado ...

espero un poco, tomó el agua, y subió a la habitación

su mente trabajaba mil por hora así. que prefirió dormir

**dia 2 sábado por la mañana**

ya eran las diez de la mañana, y bulma seguía en su habitación

en cambio Vegeta se encontraba en el jardín haciendo ejercicios ... faltaba casi una semana para el torneo de artes marciales, sus padres irían a verlo, viajarán sólo para verle

se encontraba entusiasmado, a partir del tercer puesto había premio en efectivo . . y lo que más quería era ganar el primero

-oye! !-se escuchó una voz-esta bulma? ?- pregunto un joven pelinegro

-hummp- alzó una ceja mirándolo fijamente

-te pregunté algo! -dijo

-mira imbécil .. acaso la tengo en l bolsillo que me preguntas a mi? -respondió algo colerico

no tenía buen presentimiento con este chico, así que prefirió hacer caso a su sentimiento

-Afuera yamsha! ! -grito bulma desde el balcon de su habitación

-perdón amor quiero hablar! ! dale- rogaba.

-NO! ! seguro que se te acabaron. tus citas

.. yo no quiero saber nada de vos- -

-acaso ... este imbécil es tu novio? ? o es un simple vago de seguridad-

Vegeta recibió una ola de insultos, jamás había oído tales cosas en su presencia

-repite lo que dijiste insecto- dijo Vegeta con una vena en la frente

-ah imbécil y Huuummm- no pudo terminar la frase, Vegeta le golpeó en boca del estómago

-hay no! ! - dijo bulma saliendo de su habitación hacia el patio

-bas ta- llegó lo más radio que pudo

-yamsha vete! ! si es mi novio, andate! ! ya! !

el no podía creerlo, bulma con otro, con dolor, y mucha angustia .. se retiró de la Corp cap

se quedó callada ... hasta que vio retirarse a yamsha

Vegeta la miro de reojo, y entró a dentro

-lo .. lo siento Vegeta- dijo bulma,

-creo el porque, no quieren dejarte sola

-no ... no es por el- sonrió

un silencio reino en la cocina

-y haci que ... vas a participar en el torneo? ?

-hump- hizo un movimiento acentuando con la cabeza

\- sólo quería hacer conversación- dijo algo molesta

-Asi q soy tu novio? ?

-a. .. e..ssttte lo dije para q de fuera

-da igual- Vegeta entró adentro del la cor cap

bulma vio alejarse aquel chico .. no había prestado tanta atención .. realmente se veía sexy con esa musculosa negra y ese deportivo

''deja de pensar estupideces' ' se dijo bulma

empezó a reír

el resto del día no hubo mucha conversación

el la esquivaba, y ella se encerró en su cuarto

**tercer día **

Vegeta entrenaba en el jardín, todas las vecinas, lo miraban y baveaban. gritándole cosas morbosas

mientras bulma sólo lo admiraba en silencio,

''este será un día aburrido' ' se dijo ella

la tarde igual que ayer, o peor Vegeta se encerró em el cuarto de seguridad, y no salió hasta la noche ..

**cuarto y quinto día**

**no se vieron **

**.ambos en la universidad con sus diferentes. materias**

**sector día**

bien temprano en la manana bulma se colocó en la puerta principal cortando el pasó a Vegeta que salía rumbo a la universidad

-porque me evitas? ? -pregunto una enojada bulma a un curioso Vegeta

-no lo hago -

-si ... si lo haces! !-

-srta brief por favor .. no moleste

-no sos tan educado eh? ? -

-compermiso srta-

-no ...

Vegeta la miro, y esta vez Can un brilló especial, le sonrió

rodeó sus manos en la cintura de ella, presionó unnpoco .. la cara de bulma se torno roja

Vegeta la levanto y la corrió para un costado

salió victorioso se esa situación

y bulma quedó inmóvil

-pero, ,,, pedazo de mono engreído! ! quien te crees para levantarme así! !

Vegeta se dio vuelta y le respondió' 'tu novio' ' sonrió malvadamente! !

''yo y mi bocota' ' pensó bulma

mientrasmanejaba hablo por teléfono con sus padres,

le habían dicho que se tardarían u día más .. que no llegarIan para su cumple ...

y le prohibieron hacer cualquier fiesta en su casa sin que ellos estén

-yo y mi mala suerte! !'' se dijo mientras entraba a clases

**nota ; perdón por la demora! ! es que estoy atareada...espero que les haya gustado! ! **


	14. Chapter 14

**perdón por la tardanza aquí les traigo un nuevo capo **

**séptimo día**

el día del torneo llegó, los padres de Vegeta llegaron a la ciudad .. a el le costó mucho convencerles. , pidió a bunny dinero por adelantado, , , ella tan generosa le prestó

el cumple de bulma era el mismo día.

como lo odio ... todo sus amigos irían al torneo

. olvidándose de ella .. olvidando dese cumple. sus padres le prohibieron hacer una fiestas

pero por más que ella quería festejar lo .. nadie iría ..

su madre le había depositado dinero ... pero al averiguar para quien era, se llevó una sorpresa .

su madre le contó de la sitúacon económica de Vegeta

y el porq entrenaba komo loco cada vez que tenía un momento libre.

ya q sus padres no asistirían. al torneo iría ella con su tío.. bueno el supuesto tío .. el Sr Vegeta ouji

a hs 11 .. comenzaba las entrevistas. a los participantes toda la. ceremonia de apertura serían a las 15. y allí sólo concursaran el 30% de los participantes que fueron elegidos

bulma miraba al vacío esperando ver a alguien conocido ..

y allí fue cuando lo vio .. Vegeta se encontraba con un hombre mayor, pelado y musculoso

y una Sra de pelo negro y piel pálida

''ellos deben ser sus padres' ' pensó ella al velos

mientras tanto. Vegeta, luchaba internamente con sus sentimientos

para el bulma siempre fue un enigma, sus arranques de ira y ternura, lo volvían loco, el deseo que sentía hacia ella no ayudaba mucho,

al pedirle un adelanto a la Sra brief, se sintió incómodo, ya que ellos les comentaron que llegarían un día después del torneo, haciendo que el. se quedará un día más en casa de bulla

ahora la presencia de sus padres no quería desepcionarlis ..

una alegría se formó en su cuerpo ... pura adrenalina al saber que fue seleccionado para el torneo .. cada vez más cerca de su objetivo

-sres concursantes, por problemas de fuerza mayor se suspenden el torneo para mañana, un imprevisto mayor es la causante de este problema,

escuchaba Vegeta atte .. a lo que el locutor decía

, el acompañó a sus padres al departamento, así luego retirarse al hogar de bulma

al llegar nota un silencio en vida la casa ... parecía q no había nadie .. al abrir la puerta una imagen cómica vee

bulma se encontraba acostada en se sillín comiendo helado mientras escuchaba música ee su celo

el sigio de largo .. y le dio pena . se abordó del cumple de ella y de su desgracia. .. re estar sólo y pasarla con un chico q apenas la ve huye ... si eso hace el huye

vuelve al salón ella parecía no haberse movidito par nada ..

-feliz cumple. mujer ..

ella lo observa y luego mira su mano

un cisne de papel le regalaba ella sonríe ... lo tomó con delicadeza al ver que el se levanta para retirarse ee aquel lugar ella lo toma del brazo y lo detiene

ambos se miraron ... no había nadie sólo ello

no podían negarse ... a esta altura del partido ya no podían

el se acerco ... ella aún lo retenia

se acercó más y ella aumenta su agarre

estaban a pocos centímetros la respiración de ambos se mezclaban en el aire ..

y paso un beso primero tímido ... fue el causante de cosquilleos

ella lo soltó y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el

el la presionó con fuerza

el beso fue aumentando la pasión

SORPRESA! !

salieron sus padres de la oficina con una torta.

con ellos un goku sonriente y un raditx con cara de picardía

ambos se soltaron se miraron y fue el quien se retiro

-oh querida ... dile al guapo de Vegetaa que entre que no tenga. vergüenza ... si ya somos familia

decía una bunny toda tranquila

-mamaaaa!

reclamó bulma ... para luego saludar a sus amigos y retirarse hablar con Vegeta

al llegar al cuarto de cámaras

el se encontraba apollado a la pared con cara de pocos amigos .. bulma quiso hablar... pero su voz no respondía

-ve... perdón

el sólo la miro ... como podía ser ella la mujer que lo derretia por dentro

el quedó en el mismo lado y bulma se acerco a el

-perdon Vegeta- pudo decir con más firmeza

pero fue ella quien se avalanzo. sobre el exigiendo otro beso ... el no lo negó

su beso fue más porque ambos lo necesitaban

se intensificó ... las ganas de bulma fueron reveladas cuando ella fue quien le quiso sacar su camiseta

-aquí no ..respondió con dificultad Vegeta

-bulma sonrió ...

ambos queriam sentirse piel a piel

y ahora era cuestión de tiempo

**y que tal! ! les gustó? ? reviw? perdón me demore más de lo que decía u.u no me odien ... **

**No me maten! ! gracias por sus comentarios! ! me hacen muy feliz poder leerlos! ! **


End file.
